What Happened? Where I Am?
2010, Mirror Plant Island, Higher Plane I woke up. My memory was fuzzy, i couldn't remember what happened after my home broke into pieces. I COULD remember some otherworldly beings destroying our Continent home, but other memories are still...kinda off. "WHAT? A baby Stogg? How in Galvana is it here on Mirror Plant Island?" What 'Mirror Plant Island'? Some crowd gathered around me. Most of them were familiar faces, but... "...YOOOOUUUU! What are you doing here?" I shouted at a purple ghostly monster. I remember that was one of the attackers! "Okay-okay-okay-okay-okay. Listen mates, i MAY have attacked your old home alongside my other Ethereal friends a few weeks ago.....but did you forget? We changed our ways, and made interdimensional peace!" Wait, 'Ethereal's? Where THESE the attackers? After a while, arguing started. This was gonna be rough. 2010, Air Island, Main Dimension "Hey Songly, did you hear like, the news? Like, a previously-thought-to-be-extinct Stogg baby just appeared on Potbelly's Mirror Island!" I whispered in her ear. This may have already been told to the public, but we Tweedles just LOVE to spreads rumors and gossip with much gusto. "WHAT? Like, sure, Kaynas are still alive on Tribal Island - but a Stogg? AND IT'S A CHILD?" I couldn't believe what Tweedy just told me. "Yeah. I know it's crazy, but after a while - you'll get used to it." The other monsters kept rambling about it. Especially the two monsters who were very close friends to the Stogg species, Noggins and T-Roxes. *PAT-PAT-PAT-PAT-PAT-PAT-PAT-PAT!* One of the local Noggins called Chuck communicated with us in the form of bongo hitting. Sure, they had mouths, but a Noggin didn't have a open gut to speak. "*Sigh* Now i wish i moved to Mirror Plant Island alongside my cousin, who recently took a bed there...if you didn't know already, but this isn't important anyways." Brad the T-Rox said. "The Reebro species has been quiet on the situation. When i asked one of them about the news, they said they've rather not talk about it." Our Riff neighbor Rick talked about the strange fact. I HAVE heard something about a 'continental quake caused by unearthly visitors' from my teacher, but besides that - nothing else. "HMMMMMMMM......." I wondered. Meanwhile on Mirror Plant Island... I am at a cozy Hotel room, now under the eye of a elderly Maw. She's the most sweetest Monster i've ever met: giving me milk and cookies, letting me do my own stuff, etc. "Oh darling, why do many Monsters talk about your sudden appearence?" The Maw Said. "It's a long story..." I repiled. Storytime, oh boy... I wonder how would she react? 69 minutes later... "And that's why i'm here. Pretty much." Her toothy smile suddenly turned into a frown. "What? No, it can't be..." she replied. She went in her room as footsteps led into a rackity bed creaking. "I thought the story was a myth...no..." I heard from there. Uh oh. (S T I N K Y) Ethereal Island, Living Ocean "RON, ARE YOU CRAZY - YOU DESPICABLE GHAZT, OR SHOULD I SAY: PIECE OF CRAP?!" "I'm Sorry, master! I thought it just wasn't that much of a big deal!" "NO! YOU JUST TOLD THE TRUTH TO THE NATURALS, NOW IT'S NOT A MYTH ANYMORE TO THEM!" "Please, master..." "NO! GET TO THE TORTURE CHAMBER, YOU NINCOMPOOP!" Ron the Ghazt was soon escorted to the chamber by his master's Arackulele guards. He's missing ever since. "Wow, he didn't last for long anyways..." me, A Bellowfish named Bo, spoke to my Grumpyre friend Patrick - who nodded. 2011, Cold Island, Main Dimension It has been 3 weeks and one year already. My elderly Maw caretaker has seemed to forget about the storyline incident, and we have moved to the freezing haven that is Cold Island. By freezing, i mean that it's SO FRICKING COLD RIGHT THERE. I can't even say the amount of cold temperature, but it's VERY high if i had to guess. I don't even sleep with air conditioners either - it only makes our new Hotel much more chilly. Recently, no complaints about my presence have been talked about, and all the Monsters have passed their minds over that. For now - at least... The News channel likes to talk about...some weird things. Something about a Scups family massacre and a Pummel going missing at a carnival. However, the best things on TV are shows. I especially Love "Journal of a Yarny Yawstrich: The TV Show" and "The Bakery Sweeties and the Battle Squashers". I have some good friends. Daisy the Dandidoo, Douglas the Deedge and Cynder the Congle are their names. Usually, when the Sun comes in, we hang out and play a little. W.I.P..... Category:My Singing Monsters Category:Islands Category:Myths Category:Adventure Category:Creepypasta Category:Newer Ekoj12